


The Guardian

by Rexa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adventure, M/M, Prompt: Time Travel, Week 3 - Hari Berpetualang
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 21:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13772694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexa/pseuds/Rexa
Summary: Kita habiskan masa, kita jelajahi dimensi. Waktu-waktu yang berlalu adalah kita. Masa depanlah kita. Kita menjaga dunia.Didedikasikan untuk #Haikyuu!!PairParade





	The Guardian

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu!! belongs to Haruichi Furudate.
> 
> I don't gain any profit from this fanworks but some fun.
> 
> Pertama kali bikin genre campur-campur seperti ini. Adventure setengah sci-fi setengah fantasy (?) Terinspirasi dari TRB dan Guardian Galaxy.  
> Semoga bisa dinikmati~~~
> 
> Happy reading~

“Berapa waktu yang kita punya, Akaashi?”

Yang ditanya sedang melompat menghindari monster yang menyerang dengan cakarnya. Akaashi Keiji nama lengkapnya, petugas dari satuan **The Guardian** , para penjaga waktu. Keiji merunduk saat sang monster berusaha mengoyak tubuhnya dengan menghunjamkan cakarnya. Lalu ia salto ke belakang sebanyak empat kali, mengaktifkan _power_ pada sepatu khusus miliknya dan melompat tinggi ke atas pohon.

 _[“Tidak banyak Bokuto-san. Yang pasti kita harus bisa menangkap monster ini dan menyerahkan pada Divisi 9 sebelum dia mengacau lebih jauh pada zaman ini.”_ ]

Koutarou mendengarkan suara Keiji dengan perangkat wirelessnya. “Gah! Ini kan seharusnya kerjaannya Divisi 9. Salah sendiri kenapa tidak hati-hati dengan makhluk percobaan mereka sendiri?! Lagipula kalau tidak bisa menjaganya, kenapa mencoba membuat makhluk merepotkan seperti ini sih?”

Dengusan terdengar lagi dari perangkat _wireless_.

[ _“Kita pancing dia ke arah air terjun Bokuto-san. Aku baru mendapatkan data terbaru dari Kuroo-san. Katanya monster ini menyukai air. Kita bisa menangkapnya dengan kapsul pembeku di sana.”_ ]

Koutarou menganggukkan kepala. “Ide bagus Akaashi!”

Koutarou mengaktifkan sistem kamuflase pada _suit_ yang dikenakannya dan menuju ke tempat di mana Keiji berada. Monster ciptaan laboratorium Divisi 9 yang kabur melalui portal _time warp_ menuju ke zaman kapur itu sudah melahap sekian banyak dinosaurus yang ia lihat. Membuat tubuhnya yang seperti burung elang raksasa bertangan itu semakin besar. Ia menyerang dan memakan setiap makhluk hidup yang bergerak. Bokuto Koutarou dan Akaashi Keiji ditugaskan untuk menangkapnya hidup atau mati. Namun mereka nyaris kewalahan menghadapinya.

“Bagaimana cara kita memancing perhatiannya tanpa membuat kita menjadi mangsanya, Bokuto-san?” tanya Keiji begitu Koutarou menjejakkan kaki di dahan yang dipijaknya.

“Kuroo bilang apalagi?”

“Kekuatannya telah kita ketahui, sama persis dengan data yang kita dapatkan. Selera makannya yang cukup buruk. Mungkin karena selama ini dia dikurung dengan diet ketat oleh para peneliti di Divisi 9. Karnivora tingkat I, suka air. Sangat tertarik dengan sesuatu yang bergerak.” Keiji menggulirkan panah pada layar sentuh di perangkat yang mirip dengan mini laptop sebesar ponsel pintar kebanyakan. “Sepertinya tidak ada data lain yang lebih lengkap karena Divisi 9 belum selesai melakukan observasi dan penelitian terhadap monster itu. Sepertinya kita tidak punya pilihan lain.”

“Sial! Berapa kecepatan yang bisa diberikan sepatu kita bila kita menggabungkan kekuatannya?”

“Mungkin tidak lebih dari 80-100 km/jam? Kita belum pernah mencobanya selain di ruangan simulator, Bokuto-san.”

Seringai melebar di wajah Koutarou. “Kalau begitu mau tidak mau kita harus mengambil risiko. Dia bisa terbang secepat pesawat siluman, sementara kita bisa melesat seperti cheetah. Kau mau ikut?”

Keiji menutup mini laptopnya. Lalu menyetel _power_ pada sepatunya ditingkat pda taraf maksimal seperti yang Koutarou lakukan. “Akan kulakukan kalau itu demi menyelamatkan dinosaurus-dinosaurus yang tidak bersalah di zaman ini.”

Senyum sejuta watt milik Koutarou mengembang mengalahkan mentari yang bersinar terik. Keduanya berpegangan, cahaya biru yang berpendar dari kedua pasang sepatu mereka seolah membuat garis lurus yang menghubungkan keduanya. Sistem kamuflase dinonaktifkan. Pemicu _flash bang_ ditarik lepas, dilemparkan ke atas setelah mereka berdua memasang _google_ pelindung. Cahaya yang membutakan penglihatan mencuri perhatian dari sang pemangsa. Sang monster mengepakkan sayapnya dan menukik ke arah Koutarou dan Keiji yang berlari menuju ke arah barat daya dari pohon tempat mereka tadi berada. Menuju pada air terjun yang berjarak lima belas menit dari titik awal.

Menghindari serangan random seraya berlari untuk mengarahkan sang monster menuju ke tempat pengeksekusian rencana tidaklah semudah yang mereka kira. Koutarou dan Keiji berkali-kali nyaris meregang nyawa. _Nyaris_. Sebab serangan tak terduga sang monster membuat keduanya kewalahan. Tak ada waktu untuk mengirim pesan darurat.

Gemericik air mulai menyapa pendengaran keduanya. Koutarou semakin mempercepat larinya, menarik Keiji yang oleng karena sempat hampir tersambar oleh cakar sang monster untuk yang kesekian kali. Sedikit lagi. Sedikit lagi. Keduanya pun melompat, memijak batu besar yang ada di tepian kolam di depan air terjun, membuat keduanya seperti terbang saat menerobos guyuran deras air hujan menuju ke gua di balik air terjun. Segera sistem kamuflase diaktifkan dan keduanya langsung berlindung di balik batu besar di dalam gua.

Selisih sepersekian milisekon kemudian, bunyi debam di air (mengalahkan bunyi air terjun yang jatuh) membuat keduanya berdebar keras. Lolongan sang monster mengonfirmasi asumsi yang baru saja tercipta. Keduanya bertukar pandangan sejenak, lalu memutuskan untuk mengintip keadaan di luar.

Benar saja. Sang monster tengah asyik bermain di air. Keiji terlebih dahulu memanjat tebing untuk menuju ke atas setelah mengaktifkan daya cengkeram pada sarung tangan khusus miliknya. Koutarou menyusul. Butuh waktu sepuluh menit untuk mencapai ke bagian atas. Terutama mengalahkan debit air yang deras dan permukaan tebing yang licin. Beruntung suit mereka didesain khusus untuk mempermudah pekerjaan mereka sebagai para Guardian. Dari atas muara sungai, puncak dari air terjun setinggi dua puluh meter itu, mereka dapat melihat sang monster berenang mengitari kolam di bawah air terjun dengan kedalaman kurang lebih lima belas meter itu. Kolam itu terlihat kecil karena besar tubuh sang monster.

Koutarou membuka tas pinggangnya. Mengeluarkan sebuah kotak tipis berisikan beberapa butir kapsul warna-warni. Kapsul berwarna biru akua diambil.

“Satu saja, Bokuto-san. Kau tidak bermaksud untuk mempercepat datangnya zaman es kan?”

Koutarou menyengir dan mengangguk. Satu kapsul diambil. Koutarou menekan kedua ujung kapsul dengan ibu jari dan telunjuk lalu melemparkannya ke bawah. Kapsul segera menghilang dari jarak pandang keduanya. Jatuh bersama air. Ikut membekukan air terjun beserta kolamnya dalam radius satu kilometer. Sang monster terjebak. Lolongan murka terdengar memekakkan telinga sebelum senyap. Koutarou dan Keiji yang telah menghindar dari titik semula tersenyum. Mereka kembali menuju tepian muara untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Di bawah sana, sang monster membeku.

Keduanya bertukar _high five_. Keiji kemudian mengambil kapsul lain. Kali ini dari kapsul membentuk jaring cahaya yang segera menyelubungi tubuh sang monster seutuhnya, jaring cahaya itu mampu menembus lapisan es yang terbentuk, menyesuaikan program yang diatur oleh Keiji sebelumnya. Koutarou mencoba berhubungan dengan markas.

“Subyek 53LXXGJ13 sudah kami dapatkan, selanjutnya menunggu koordinat penjemputan untuk kembali ke markas. Misi selesai.”

[“Misi V-220LX telah dikonfirmasi. Silakan menuju koordinat yang ditentukan dan harap menunggu.”]

Lalu layar komunikasi menghitam. Tak lama kilat berwarna biru menyambar tak jauh dari lokasi mereka berada. Keiji melemparkan beberapa kapsul drone di sekitar monster yang membeku. Kapsul-kapsul drone mengangkat sang monster menuju ke titik di mana kilat biru menyambar. Koutarou melesat turun bersama dengan Keiji. Koutarou mengetikkan perintah pembatalan pada mini laptop miliknya. Kapsul biru akua muncul ke permukaan. Koutarou mengambilnya dan segera melompat ke daratan mengikuti Keiji.

Gerbang portal terbentuk dan mulai membuka. Bersamaan dengan berpijaknya Koutarou di samping Keiji, efek beku yang tadi membuat segala sesuatu menjadi es kini pecah dan mulai meleleh dengan cepat. Begitu portal menjadi stabil, Koutarou dan Keiji masuk ke dalamnya bersama sang monster.

Misi selesai.

.  
.  
.  
End?  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

[ **Omake** ]  
.  
.  
.

Musik slow rock mengalun memenuhi kamar yang mengarah ke balkon. Di tepi ranjang berukuran _king size_ itu, dua anak manusia saling merajut kemesraan. Keiji melenguh saat jemari terampil Koutarou menyusuri punggungnya yang polos. Memijat lembut, merelaksasi otot-otot yang menegang akibat penat yang membeban.

“Kalau sakit seharusnya kau mengatakannya sewaktu kita masih di markas untuk melaporkan misi kita.”

Keiji bergumam tak koheren. Koutarou kembali memijat punggung Keiji.

“Apa ini sakit?” tanyanya sambil memijat di sekitar pinggul Keiji. Tubuh Keiji menegang. Erangan kesakitan lolos dari bibirnya. Refleks.

“Jangan di situ Bokuto-san.”

“Kalau besok pagi masih sakit kau harus memeriksakan diri, oke?”

Keiji mengangguk.

“Apa kau ada terjatuh?”

Keiji bergeleng. “Mungkin terempas sewaktu monster itu menyerang pertama kali. Aku belum siap waktu itu. A—duh!” Bantal di bawah tubuh diremat sekuatnya.

Satu kecupan di bagian yang sakit pun dilabuhkan Koutarou. Jemarinya mengusap bagaian itu pelan-pelan. Ia membuka tutup _tube_ gel penghilang rasa sakit dari kotak P3K di hadapannya dan membalur gel itu keseluruh bagian punggung Keiji. Koutarou membantu Keiji untuk bangkit duduk dari posisinya.

“Tidak biasanya Akaashi ceroboh.” Koutarou terkekeh kecil seraya membalut bagian pinggang Keiji. Satu cubitan bersarang di lengan. “Aduh! Tapi kan aku jadi bisa memanjakan Akaashi. Aku sayang kamu~”

Keiji tak bisa berkomentar lagi. Bahkan ketika Koutarou merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukan. Membiarkan Koutarou menghujaninya dengan segenap afeksi.

“Nee, Akaashi. Misi apalagi yang kita terima besok?”

“Mungkin ke zaman es? Atau mungkin ke peradaban Mesir Kuno? Entahlah Bokuto-san. Tumben tanya.”

“Aku mau melindungi waktu yang sudah terlampaui. Dan menjaga masa depan yang belum terlihat. Lalu … lalu…. Kita habiskan masa, kita jelajahi dimensi. Waktu-waktu yang berlalu adalah kita. Masa depanlah kita. Kita menjaga dunia.”

Keiji tersenyum, lalu menyamankan diri dalam dekapan Koutarou. “Pasti.”

Final End

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca.
> 
> Sampai jumpa lagi~~
> 
> Rexa signing out~


End file.
